And They Almost Escaped Too
by Bubblebumgirl
Summary: What happens when yyh comes to my world and I let them go.... almost. I own nothing I'm sure you know that already.
1. Default Chapter

And They Almost Escaped Too  
  
The Bubblegumgirl was just dancing in her room to her c.d. player, minding her own business when it happened. The yyh cast appeared of no where and landed on the floor. Specifically it was just Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They staggered a bit and tried to figure out where they were.  
  
"Aw man," said Kuwabara, "I think we're in another fan fiction!" Everyone gasped and shivered (hey I've seen what you guys do to them!) Then they spotted the authoress dancing (badly) away. Figuring they had might as well get this over with they walk forward.  
  
"I hope it's not another one of my fans," growled Hiei, "I'm still healing from the last one."  
  
"As am I," said Kurama.  
  
Yusuke tapped her on the shoulder nervously. She jumped and turned around.  
  
After blinking for a minute she said, " Um.... hi guys what are you doing here? I don't need you for a fic right now."  
  
"YOU DON'T!?" they all cried with tears of joy.  
  
"Nope," said BGG smiling, " Why don't you just use that portal over there to get back?" *portal appears*  
  
In the mad rush to get to the door the authoress is trampled followed by a sickening crack.  
  
They all froze. somehow they knew with that crack their fates had just been sealed.  
  
BGG slowly rose, seemingly unharmed, but then she held up her newly shattered c.d. player.  
  
"You broke my c.d. player," she said with malice, " now you must pay!" 


	2. Punishments

Punishments  
  
I would just like to say before I start this chapter that cartoon network is again re-running Yu Yu Hakusho. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY!? WE'VE ALREADY SEEN THESE EPISODES TWICE NOW! I WANT TO SEE THEM FIGHT TOGURO! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? *Breath* Okay I'm better. I just felt the need to rant. Now on to the tortures, I mean punishments.....  
  
BBG paced angrily in front of the yyh gang whom she had tied up for the time being.  
  
"Hmmm" she said, "This is a dilemma. I was planning to make each of you go through your worst nightmares but I don't really know them. Oh well, I'll just have to use the worst torture I can think of."  
  
"Couldn't you just use your 'author powers' to get a new c.d. player?" asked Hiei.  
  
BBG narrowed her eyes at the offending demon, "That's not the point."  
  
"Why do you have to punish all of us?" asked Kurama, "Yusuke is the one who broke it."  
  
She glared again. "I have to punish all of you because you questioned me and Hiei put quotation marks around author powers which I think is the same as mocking them. (Note to all fictional characters, never mock the author's powers. It's a bad idea.)  
  
"What about the idiot?" asked Hiei. Kuwabara looked up hopefully.  
  
"He just annoys me. Now enough delays on to the torture...er....punishments. Yusuke come with me."  
  
He gulped as the ropes around him disappeared but he followed BBG as bravely as he could. She led him down a long hall and finally stopped in front of a scary looking door.  
  
"In here you will face your greatest fears. If you make it out I'll let you leave as soon as you pay for my c.d. player."  
  
Yusuke was about to ask how he was supposed to pay for it if he didn't make it out again when he was shoved through the door and into his nightmare.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yusuke fell to the floor with a crash. He was weak and there were spots in front of his eyes. It wouldn't be long now before he was completely knocked out.  
  
So it had finally happened, someone had finally come along who had defeated him. He couldn't tell who it was in the darkness but they had to be unbelievably powerful and intelligent to have hurt him this much. And yet they weren't killing him, they were just leaving him to faint. This was a noble warrior as well.  
  
Just before Yusuke fell into total his great opponent stepped forward into the light. He couldn't believe it, it was....  
  
**********************************  
  
A scream echoed through the rooms as BBG was about to assign the others their.....punishments.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke came storming into the room, grabbed Kuwabara by the collar and shrieked, "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS YOU IDIOT! YOU HEAR ME?" over and over until the mighty authoress had to put him in a floating soundproof bubble.  
  
"What the hell got into him?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
The authoress just laughed in a corner.  
  
Other tortures (let's just forget the whole punishment thing) next chapter. Suggestions welcome. 


End file.
